In the prior art, the Bluetooth function has become a standard function of a mobile terminal such as a smart phone. Therefore all kinds of Bluetooth devices communicating with the mobile terminal are emerging in an endless stream, for example, Bluetooth keys. At present, a communication process between a mobile terminal with an Android system and a Bluetooth device is about as the following. The Bluetooth device activates; a user operates the mobile terminal manually to make the mobile terminal with the Android system and the activated Bluetooth device build connection; when the Bluetooth device is shut off, the mobile terminal with the Android system will disconnect the Bluetooth connection with the Bluetooth device; when the Bluetooth device reactivates, a Bluetooth module inside the mobile terminal with the Android system will not connect the Bluetooth device actively, it requires the user to reconnect the Bluetooth device manually, which adds unnecessary operations and leads to bad user experience to the user.